iAm Not That Weak
by Music Addict Chick
Summary: Response to a challenge: why Freddie never fights Sam back because of his feelings. Freddie insults Sam and goes too far. Sam runs off and it's up to Freddie to find her. In an ironic twist of fate, he does something for her she'd NEVER expect from him.


Hey, everyone! I know I still have to finish my other story iLove Potion….yeah. Definite writer's block. But hey! I'll get on that soon, hopefully!

But for now, I'm writing this for a challenge by TippyToe Zombie.

**Summary:** Sam always thinks little of Freddie. But he shows her that he isn't as "belittled" as she thinks. Ha. You could get so many ideas just from those two sentences. Makes you wanna read on, right? Heh. Yeah. Anyway. I seriously suck at summaries.

**Disclaimer:** iAm…not the owner of anything iCarly. Even this fanfic wasn't completely my idea (hence the "challenge" part).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**iAm Not That Weak**

_Chapter 1 – _iThink You're Weak

Carly rolled her eyes at the two bickering teens in front of her.

The trio just finished yet another episode of iCarly, just barely ending it on a good note. It's happened before (though, that's not necessarily a good record to be keeping).

Sam and Freddie had been arguing quite a bit throughout the whole webcast…again (as said before). Carly decided to chill on one of the beanbag chairs as she followed the two back and forth with her eyes. She eventually rested her head in her hands, and, getting annoyed with the whole situation, started rubbing her temples.

"You know, I noticed there are some people who really dislike your little 'Tech Time' whatcha-ma-call-it so I don't see why you still do it," Sam retorted for about the 5th time within this whole argument. Carly had to admit that _she_ had been right when she had had that huge argument with Sam that almost ended their friendship. When Sam wouldn't drop the subject and wondered why Carly kept talking to her, Carly simply told her that it was because she kept sucking her back into the conversation.

'_It's because she's stubborn,'_ Carly thought. The arguing continued.

"Oh, yeah? Like whom?" a displeased Freddie responded.

"Like me!" she answered.

"Wow. Then, you totally just used that sentence in the wrong context. You said 'some'…you're only one person…I mean if you're even that…" he added with a smirk. Sam didn't really even catch on at first.

"There you go acting all "tech-smart" again like you're some arrogant, little…wait what did you just say, dweeb?"

"Yeah. You heard me," he stated.

"You're such a dork."

And with that the argument was basically over with. For now, anyway….

Sam turned to face Carly. Carly looked around one last time and said, "Ok! So let's go down and eat."

Before Carly even had a chance to get up, Sam made a mad dash out the door and down the stairs. Carly and Freddie just chuckled as Freddie helped Carly out of the chair.

"Mmmm. I love when your brother makes spaghetti tacos," Sam said between bites.

Carly smiled and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Freddie added. "I wish he could 'invent' a new type of food, though. We have this, like, everyday."

"What, do you not like my brother's random cooking?" Carly asked eyeing him.

Freddie looked at her. "I didn't say that. I'm just saying." She chuckled.

"Well, all I know is, it's no secret that these tacos are amazing!" Sam complimented (A/N: Wow I'm sure those are two words you'd never hear together in a sentence ^^).

"Good thing, Sam. We're not allowed to keep secrets anymore, remember?" Freddie joked.

"Yeah, but don't you watch TV? On different shows, people never keep that 'telling the truth' promise," Sam replied.

She started to laugh but ended up just smirking instead; that joke was short-lived and she nonchalantly went back to eating her taco. Freddie guiltily went back to eating too. They both knew that they had said the wrong thing.

Carly gave both of them somewhat of a glare.

"Oh, come on, Carly. Not really," Freddie defended. He grinned sheepishly.

"No, she's right. Hn. I bet that's exactly what you were thinking when you were smoochin' your little girl-frenemy over there," Carly stated smugly.

"…What…?" Freddie shook it off. "Yeah, well what's over is over so let's just dr– "

"Pfft. Yeah, that's what you say but if we're so intent on being secretive, how do I know you probably won't do something like that again?"

"…W-wa-wait a minute…is that jealousy I perceive?"

"What? Ew, no way."

Freddie just looked at her, challengingly. Carly kept glaring intently.

"Oh, come on, Freddie. Yeah, right."

And the argument continued. Now, it was Sam's turn to roll _her _eyes at the bickering duo in front of her.

Getting annoyed at the two of them, she finally let out a sigh.

"Will you guys knock it off?!"

The two stopped and looked at her, then back at each other.

"Sheesh, you two sound like a married couple," she stated, almost adding on that Freddie would most definitely like that, but then, thought better of it; in the past couple of months, Freddie really hadn't been as love struck toward Carly as he used to be. He's actually argued with her and not even begrudgingly taken Sam's side on things (such as the bunny drawing) instead.

They finished their tacos, not one of them knowing how to respond.

"This singing cat is amazing. We should totally use it on the next show," Carly laughed. The trio had moved to the island and was now watching one of the many viewer-submitted videos they had received.

"It's unbelievable how a cat could actually do that!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I know! Can you believe that?" Sam laughed.

Carly and Freddie slowly looked at her. Freddie cleared his throat.

"That's why I said…'unbelievable'…again!"

"Wow, really, Sam? You walked right into that one…again," Carly stated.

Sam didn't know how to react to that one. She glanced at Freddie who smirked at his victory. She, then, glared.

"Oh, shut up, Fredd-lejuice."

Carly and Freddie exchanged looks at the bizarre nickname.

"Hey, I'm going to get some punch. You guys want any?" Carly offered.

The two nodded in unison, Sam licking her lips at her thirst.

"Ah, man. You guys have GOT to check out this new move that I figured out," Sam said.

Freddie shrugged. He decided he'd be a good friend and care about one of Sam's crazy antics.

"Watch this…"

Freddie got up, curiously. Sam slowly clapped her hands together somewhat between their faces.

"What're you…?" Freddie started to question. Suddenly, Sam jabbed her closed hands at his face.

"OW!"

"See, the trick is to do this so fast that you fake out your opponent. However, you're just dumb!" Sam mocked, noticing how much slower she had done it. Normally, most people would've beaten her up before she got done with that move if she had done it _that _slowly. But she knew Freddie better than that. "I call it the 'Quick Attack'."

"Ah…! Your fingernails are sharp!"

"Well, duh?! That's the whole point! If they're dull, you're really doing nothing. Wow. You are a dork. I mean, first, you didn't even catch on to what I was doing like most 'enemies' would, and, secondly…well…what I said before about the slowness thing. And, now, having to repeat this has to amount to something in dork society."

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not a poser."

Sam stopped laughing instantly. She looked at Freddie, hard.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, come on," he let out a soft chuckle (like 'hm'). "At least I'm the real thing…" He paused to look at her reaction. He continued.

"Instead of how _you_ are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, seriously.

"You may seem tough, but I think there's a little more to it. I think…you're a 'dork-poser'."

Sam glared vigorously his way. Then, it was his turn to glare back.

"Oh, come on, Sam. You always say how being in the A/V Club automatically makes us dorks, you always seem to hate it when I say something you'd call 'nerdy', and you think all my tech supplies are geeky too."

"Yeah, so? How does that make me a—"

"BUT…you knew what MPEG stood for, you're actually pretty good with the video camera – like you know what you're doing, and a lot of other similar things too, and, I don't know, but that's not really what someone I'd expect your 'type' to be interested in."

Sam was a little infuriated at this point (one, for being called a "poser", two, for somehow having a "type", and three, because she was sick of all of Freddie's stupid little airquotes he used in one mini-speech). She went over and abruptly pushed him to the ground. Without saying anything, she put her foot on his chest before he could manage to get up. She didn't press down that hard, just hard enough to teach him a lesson. She wasn't very worried about him fighting back, either. She knew his "type" too. And she knew there'd be no fighting back. There never was. Never from him.

She sneered and scoffed, then, shook her head, and with one last push with her foot, she took off running out the door.

Freddie slowly got up, looking at the door. Once he was completely up, he brushed himself off. Carly slowly appeared around the corner giving him a "wow, I can't believe you went there" look.

"Um…I take it no one's thirsty now?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Well there you have it! Please R&R. Oh and it's now 12:02 am here and HALLOWEEN! :E lol anyway…I just have to add one thing before leaving the reviewing up to you. What were people's opinions on iSpeed Date? Because my next chapter has a tad bit to do with that….no…I really do mean a **_**tad**_** bit.**

**And, like in my other story, don't be afraid to make suggestions for the upcoming chapter. I'm up for anything usually, anyway, and even though I have an idea of what to do for the next chapter, I really want to "cater" to all and can always find a way to blend your ideas in with mine. :)**

_(A/N: lol Did ya like my many airquotes of DOOM?! XD I also a glare fest if you noticed – not on purpose but I looked back and noticed that, wow, they sure do glare a lot in this story lol! I also tried to change it up a bit instead of always putting "dork" every time I described something Sam would perceive as a "dork"..or at least I attempted to…_


End file.
